


Принц, который смеялся

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Modern Royalty, wtffootball2019lvl5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: — Ты будешь хорошим королем, — снова сказал он и, прежде чем Томас поморщился, продолжил: — И я буду самым верным твоим подданным.





	Принц, который смеялся

  
Танцевал Томас примерно так же, как рассказывал анекдоты.  
Ужасно.  
Но Якобу нравилось и то, и другое.  
Больше всего ему нравился низкий вырез на обтягивающей черной рубашке, которую Томас упорно считал частью костюма для фламенко. Якоб с ним не спорил — он давно уже понял, что это бесполезно.  
Тем более что те несколько пуговиц, которые красовались между проглядывающей в вырез грудью Томаса и повязанным на пояс платком, расстегивались очень легко и удобно.  
Стоило двери номера закрыться, Якоб подтянул Томаса к себе за ярко-желтый платок — альтернатива красному и зеленому, разницу между которыми Томас так и не понял. Самому Якобу было совершенно наплевать, какого цвета будет этот платок. Он бы предпочел, чтобы его вообще не было. И рубашки. И брюк. Да и на этот фестиваль можно было не ходить, Якоба вполне устроило бы, если бы они остались в номере, желательно, на все забронированное время. В отличие от неугомонного Томаса, ему хватало громадной кровати, минибара и роскошной ванной комнаты. И Томаса, конечно же. В кровати, в джакузи, на столе, может быть, даже на подоконнике. Мягкий ковер тоже выглядел очень неплохо.  
А уж как прекрасно на этом ковре выглядел Томас: расстегнутая рубашка, тяжело вздымающаяся грудь, прилипшие ко лбу черные кудри.  
Целуя шею Томаса под сдвинутым воротником рубашки, Якоб как-то упустил тот момент, когда они оба оказались на этом самом ковре. И когда Томас успел расстегнуть его джинсы. И каким образом платок, повязанный на поясе Томаса, развязался и крепко спутал их друг с другом.  
Последнее было хотя и сексуально, но немного неудобно, и Якоб привстал на коленях, пытаясь распустить внезапно образовавшийся узел. Томас выгнулся, чтобы хоть как-то помочь, но это больше мешало — Якоб не мог отвести взгляд от напрягшихся мышц на животе Томаса, а узел все никак не хотел поддаваться.  
Когда Якоб уже почти с ним справился, откуда-то со стороны кровати раздалась приглушенная музыка. Томас выругался и повернулся на бок, выдернув из рук Якоба развязанный платок.  
— Надо было поставить на беззвучный, — ворчливо сказал он.  
Якоб кивнул, слишком удивленный, чтобы что-то говорить. За те полгода, которые они провели вместе, кочуя из одного европейского отеля в другой, Томасу в его присутствии впервые кто-то звонил.  
Пока Томас рылся в куче одежды, выуживая не перестающий пиликать телефон, Якоб отодвинулся к минибару, прислонился к нему спиной и отхлебнул прямо из горлышка полупустой бутылки с сангрией. Томас достал телефон, посмотрел на экран, заметно помрачнел и поднялся, не обращая на Якоба внимания. Якоб даже не обиделся, когда Томас плотно прикрыл за собой балконную дверь. Он устроился поудобнее и поискал глазами бокал. Бокал оказался на столе под плазменной панелью — слишком далеко, чтобы вставать и идти за ним, так что Якоб продолжил пить из горлышка.  
Он почти допил, когда Томас наконец вернулся.  
Якоб поднял голову и протянул ему бутылку. Томас принял ее, взвесил в руке, как будто не сразу сообразил, что это такое и что с этим делать, и опустился рядом с Якобом.  
— Кажется, нам придется покинуть Марбелью немного раньше, чем мы собирались, — странным голосом сказал он. — Ты не против?  
Якоб пожал плечами. Марбелья, Хуербелья — ему было все равно. Из универа его вышибли, дома его давно уже никто не ждал, а за последние полгода Томас занял в его жизни достаточно важное место, чтобы поехать за ним куда угодно. Сначала Якобу было довольно того, что Томас платил по счетам, а потом, в какой-то момент — это было то ли в Брюсселе, то ли в Варшаве — понял, что счета его тоже уже не волнуют. Лишь бы рядом был Томас.  
— И куда на этот раз? — поинтересовался он.  
— Домой, — все тем же странным голосом сказал Томас и одним глотком допил остатки сангрии. — В Данию.  
— Ты тоже датчанин? — с некоторым удивлением спросил Якоб.  
До сих пор ничто в Томасе — ни внешность, ни имя с фамилией, ни характер — не давали повода подумать, что они с Якобом земляки. Даже разговаривали друг с другом они по-немецки.  
— Датчанин, — Томас хмыкнул, повертел бутылку и неожиданно аккуратно поставил ее на пол возле своей ноги. — Хуже того — я наследный принц.  
Якоб покивал.  
Томас рассказал ему уже не меньше пятнадцати вариантов своей биографии. То он был футболистом, покинувшим профессиональный спорт из-за травмы. То преподавателем литературы, специализирующимся на творчестве Ганса Христиана Андерсена. То вообще происходил из древней семьи, обладающей какими-то сверхъестественными способностями и занимающейся селекцией, чтобы эти самые способности сделать еще сильнее.  
Якоб слушал, кивал и не верил ни единому слову.  
— Наследный принц, — без тени удивления сказал он. — Это я тебя должен называть Вашим Высочеством?  
Томас фыркнул — хорошее настроение возвращалось к нему с такой скоростью, как будто и не было этой минутной серьезности.  
— И относиться с почтением, — весело сказал он.  
— С почтением, — повторил Якоб.  
Томас кивнул, широко улыбаясь. Заходящее испанское солнце позолотило его волосы и заставило прищуриться, отчего чертики в зеленовато-карих глазах сделались только отчетливее.  
Якоб глубоко вздохнул и придвинулся к Томасу вплотную.  
— Насколько глубоким почтением? — шепотом спросил он, прежде чем прижаться к улыбающимся губам.  
Когда их поцелуй прервался, Томас ответил. И сказал еще раз, когда они уже перекочевали на кровать. И снова — потом, когда Якоб прижимался покрытой потом грудью к его спине, скользя по ней вниз и вверх, вперед и назад, вбиваясь в Томаса так глубоко, как только мог. Пока голос Томаса не сорвался на беспорядочные стоны и вскрики, а сам Томас не выгнулся под ним, так что Якоб в очередной раз — как всегда, как каждый раз — потерял всякий контроль над собой.  
И больше ничего не имело значения, только то, как податливо двигался Томас вместе с ним, только то, какими горячими были его обкусанные губы, когда Якоб упал на кровать рядом и притянул его к себе.  
Только то, насколько идеально, до малейшего изгиба совпадали их тела, хоть в сексе, хоть после него, когда они засыпали, обнявшись, слишком уставшие, чтобы идти в душ.  
Прежде чем провалиться в сон, Якоб подумал, что был бы не против, если бы так осталось навсегда.

Сходить в душ, конечно, стоило. Они прекрасно оба знали, но все равно лень, усталость и довольство окружающим миром заглушали голос рассудка (который у них был, судя по всему, один на двоих).  
Якоб вылез из-под руки Томаса, не боясь его разбудить. Что бы ни случалось, Томас всегда спал до победного. Даже если бы Якобу очень хотелось его разбудить, вряд ли бы у него что-нибудь получилось. Да ему и не хотелось — спящий Томас был ничуть не хуже Томаса бодрствующего. Разве что чуть тише.  
Якуб стоял под душем и рассматривал свое отражение в запотевшем зеркале душевой кабины. По лицу стекала вода, заставляя часто-часто моргать, щеку оттопыривала зубная щетка. В голове была какая-то каша из последних шести месяцев: новые города, одноразовые знакомства, танцы, алкоголь, секс. Все менялось. Неизменным оставался только инициатор всего этого бесовства — Томас. И он мог считать себя принцем, феей Драже, гремлином или социал-демократом, Якоба это не волновало.   
Якоб чуть открутил воду, начавшую обжигать кожу. Поставил зубную щетку в крепление на стенке кабинки, выдавил шампунь на ладонь, плеснул водой и принялся втирать в волосы. Кучерявая прядь в пене упала на лоб, Якоб попытался ее сдуть, но не смог — слишком тяжелая. Отвел прядь со лба тыльной стороной ладони, где не было пены, и в этот момент по ногам подуло холодом — и одновременно с этим Томас перехватил его руку, заводя за спину.  
— Что ты вскакиваешь постоянно?  
Якоб пошевелил зафиксированной рукой — Томас держал крепко. Тогда Якоб вытянул кисть, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев живота Томаса. Тот только прижался ближе, зажимая руку.  
Сперма на животе Томаса подсохла и тянула кожу — и неудивительно, что он тоже вскочил по своим меркам достаточно рано.  
Томас наклонил голову и лениво куснул его за плечо — там, где не было пены. Фыркнул, когда ухо все-таки оказалось в пене, и оглушительно зевнул.  
— Щетку дай, — сонно попросил Томас. — И шампунь. И воду. Помогай давай.  
— Как скажете, Ваше Высочество, — неожиданно даже для самого себя ответил Якоб на родном языке.  
С этого момента они перешли на датский.   
Пока они отмывались и залили водой пол ванной, пока Якоб готовил кофе (то есть караулил кофеварку), пока Томас делал бутерброды из хлеба, рыбы и сыра бри (потому что завтрак в ресторане отеля — не для царственных особ).  
Не то что им до этого было сложно общаться, но сейчас — стало еще легче.  
Якоб всегда не особо охотно распространялся о своей жизни, но сейчас даже признался, что родился в Люнгбю, а Томас, в свою очередь, сказал, что родился неподалеку — в Фредериксберге. Это почему-то было очень приятно, хоть и казалось глупостью.  
Томас принес на столик рядом с кроватью тарелку с бутербродами и лег рядом с Якобом, который лежал на животе и качал ногой. Из одежды на нем были только трусы — и россыпь следов на светлой коже. Были и засосы, но в основном — укусы, и самый свежий был утренний, на плече.  
Томас мог укусить Якоба, даже не заигрывая, просто привлекая к себе внимание. Вот и сейчас, потянулся и прикусил кожу рядом с локтем, пока Якоб тянулся за бутербродом.  
— Фто? — спросил Якоб, втягивая в рот кусок лосося.  
— Поедешь со мной в Данию?  
Якоб пожал плечами и, зажав зубами бутерброд, все-таки потер место укуса.  
— Фе фрефефеально, — и повторил, вытащив изо рта бутерброд: — Не принципиально.  
Томас заулыбался, как будто на самом деле опасался, что Якоб ему откажет, и прижался щекой к его плечу.  
— Что я принц, не веришь?  
— Конечно же нет, — Якоб потянулся за вторым бутербродом, но на этот раз другой рукой, подальше от Томаса.  
— Ладно, — покладисто ответил Томас. — Придумаю что-нибудь поумнее. 

 

Теплые куртки они все-таки купили — на этом настоял Якоб. Томас особо не сопротивлялся, только сказал, что вряд ли в них будет нужда, но Якоб отнес это на счет обычного Томасового нежелания задумываться о будущем больше, чем на пару дней вперед.  
В том, что Томас был прав, Якоб убедился уже в Копенгагене, когда их встретила целая делегация: все в отлично скроенных и явно очень дорогих костюмах. Только когда предводитель этой делегации обратился к Томасу «Ваше Высочество», Якоб наконец понял, что в кои-то веки Томас не шутил.  
Куртки им действительно не понадобились. Их вывели через бизнес-зал сразу на отдельную небольшую парковку, где посадили в лимузин.  
— Я вроде слышал, что члены правительства Дании не отличаются любовью к излишествам, — пробормотал Якоб, неловко устраиваясь на обтянутом белоснежной кожей сиденье.  
— Издержки королевского происхождения, — ответил Томас с неожиданно грустной улыбкой.  
Якоб зыркнул на него, но ничего не сказал.  
Багаж у них забрали, но куртки Якоб не отдал и сейчас был занят тем, чтобы удержать их в охапке. Последняя ниточка, связывавшая его с той жизнью, которая была до признания Томаса.  
— Странно, — спустя некоторое время сказал Томас, напряженно глядевший в окно.  
Якоб вопросительно поднял брови. Томас как будто увидел это, хотя на него и не смотрел, и пояснил:  
— Мы едем в летнюю резиденцию.  
Якоб кивнул, хотя это ему ровным счетом ничего не пояснило.  
Яснее стало уже в резиденции, когда они прошли через несколько громадных залов в жарко натопленный кабинет, обставленный тяжелой мебелью. Якоб очень старался не глазеть по сторонам, но это получалось у него с трудом: не каждый день простой студент (пусть и бывший) получает возможность попасть в настоящий дворец не во время музейной экскурсии.  
Томас шел рядом с ним молча и хмурился, и это странным образом успокаивало Якоба примерно так же, как куртки, которые он до сих пор тащил с собой. Томас был рядом, пусть и непривычно тихий и серьезный, но совершенно такой же, как сегодня утром, когда они проснулись, как всегда, тесно сплетясь руками и ногами. И в то же время Томас совершенно очевидно чувствовал себя в этой музейной обстановке как дома. Это было ново и непривычно, но одновременно знакомо.  
Когда дверь кабинета захлопнулась за ними, Якоб окончательно запутался в своих противоречивых чувствах и почти с облегчением увидел еще одно знакомое лицо.  
Премьер-министра своей родной страны он, конечно же, знал, хотя политикой не интересовался совершенно.  
— Привет, Симон, — голос Томаса прозвучал недовольно. — Будь добр объясниться, почему нас отправили в летнюю резиденцию?  
— Рад вас снова видеть, Ваше Высочество.  
Якоб невольно поежился. Нынешний премьер-министр выглядел как воплощение стереотипов о датчанах — не современных, а из сериала о викингах. Высокий, подтянутый, со светлыми волосами и глазами, как будто выбеленными многолетними морскими походами — настоящий конунг. Из них двоих с Томасом именно Кьер гораздо больше походил на правителя Дании, кем, по сути и являлся, насколько Якоб помнил со школьных уроков политологии.  
— Дело именно в вас, — Кьер подчеркнул последнее слово и мельком глянул на Якоба.  
Дальше он мог бы и не говорить. Томас все еще смотрел удивленно и гневно, а Якоб понял сразу. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, и он стиснул кулаки, порадовавшись, что так и не бросил куртки — тяжелая плащевка надежно скрывала его руки, позволяя спрятать злость.  
— Объяснись, — требовательно сказал Томас, и Якобу захотелось его пнуть. — Ты собираешься прятать нас от народа?  
— Ни в коем случае, Ваше Высочество, — Кьер растянул губы в том, что, видимо должно было означать вежливую улыбку. — Но королевская семья и так пользуется не слишком здоровой популярностью у журналистов. Не стоит давать желтой прессе лишних поводов для… провокаций.  
— Провокаций? — тупо переспросил Томас.  
— Он имеет в виду, что ты пидор, — пробормотал Якоб.  
Воцарившаяся в кабинете тишина была настолько плотной, что ее можно было резать ножом.  
— Это так? — наконец спросил Томас.  
Выражение лица Кьера не изменилось.  
— Я бы не стал использовать таких грубых выражений, Ваше Высочество, — ответил он. — Но вам стоит более трезво продумывать вопрос своей репутации.  
— Хорошо, — Томас втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — Я тебя понял. Теперь можешь нас оставить.  
Кьер коротко наклонил голову и вышел из комнаты.  
— Мудила, — прокомментировал Томас, запирая дверь за ним.  
Якоб сгрузил куртки на ближайшее кресло, чувствуя странное облегчение. Он с самого начала знал, что это долго не продлится, но даже и представить не мог, что расстанутся с Томасом они вот так, в резиденции — летней резиденции — королевской семьи Дании. А какой еще мог быть итог у этого разговора?  
— Вопрос моей репутации его беспокоит, — пробормотал Томас.  
— Это понятно, — дипломатично отозвался Якоб.  
— Ладно, репутация так репутация, — сказал Томас и плюхнулся в кресло.  
Якоб непонимающе посмотрел на него. Томас снова стал самим собой, даже улыбался так же беззаботно, как раньше.  
— Значит, надо придумать тебе должность, — безапелляционно заявил он.  
Якоб хмыкнул.  
— Камердинером не буду, — сказал он.  
— Не будешь, — готовно согласился Томас. — Хотя я не имею понятия, что это за хрень такая.  
Якоб тоже не знал, просто ляпнул первую ассоциацию с придворной должностью, которая пришла ему в голову.  
— Как насчет пресс-секретаря? — спросил Томас.  
Якоб уставился на него.  
— Да, точно! — Томас приходил во все большее воодушевление. — Ты будешь отличным пресс-секретарем. Я уже убедился, как отлично ты даешь… комментарии.  
Якоб пожевал губами и никак это не прокомментировал.  
— Вот! — Томас расхохотался. — Идеально.  
— Ладно, — покладисто сказал Якоб. — Комментарии так комментарии. Но чтобы давать эти твои комментарии, мне надо хотя бы примерно знать, что вообще происходит.  
Он подошел к креслу, в котором распластался Томас, и присел на подлокотник.  
— Да все просто, в общем-то, — задумчиво сказал Томас и погладил Якоба по колену. — Мой старший брат уже несколько лет лежит в коме без надежды на чудо, а средний на прошлой неделе разбился в Альпах.  
Якоба передернуло от будничного тона Томаса.  
— То есть ты теперь король? — спросил он.  
Томас мотнул головой, ковыряя пальцем джинсовую ткань, обтягивающую колено Якоба.  
— Технически еще нет. Буду после коронации.  
Якоб внимательно присмотрелся к нему — вернее, к его макушке, потому что Томас наклонился слишком низко, чтобы можно было разглядеть его лицо. Некоторое время они сидели молча, а потом Якоб вздохнул и соскользнул на пол. Томас поглядел на него сухими блестящими глазами, и Якоб осторожно взял его лицо в ладони.  
— Я и не думал, что у тебя есть братья, — пробормотал Якоб, хотя собирался сказать совсем не это.  
— Ну, — Томас криво улыбнулся. — Мы не родные и даже не двоюродные. Каспер — старший — по основной линии. Если бы у него были дети, никакой проблемы с наследованием не возникло бы вообще. Кристиан… Кристиан был…  
Томас закусил губу, и Якоб придвинулся ближе.  
— Кристиан был внуком двоюродной бабки отца Каспера, — сказал Томас и тут же добавил в ответ на взгляд Якоба. — Не пытайся, в этом даже я особо не разбираюсь. В главной резиденции висит генеалогическое древо — вот когда на него смотришь, сразу все понятно становится, кто за кем идет по очереди и все такое прочее. А если просто так объяснять, не разберешься ни в жизни.  
— Ладно.  
Якоб погладил подушечкой большого пальца Томаса по скуле, и тот закрыл глаза.  
— А я вообще непонятно кто. Моих родителей даже датчанами одно время отказывались считать, потому что дед свалил в США. Это отец Каспера, когда занял трон, собрал всех родичей обратно, а то родился б я где-нибудь в Филадельфии. И горя не знал бы.  
— А теперь ты король, — негромко сказал Якоб.  
— Технически еще нет, — сказал Томас и рассмеялся.  
Якоб приподнялся на коленях и поцеловал его в небритую щеку. Томас вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла и увлекая Якоба за собой. Стоять в такой позе было неудобно, так что Якоб сполз ниже, устраиваясь между ног Томаса.  
— С принцем я уже занимался сексом, — сказал он, как бы невзначай останавливая ладонь на ноге Томаса возле паха. — А вот с королем пока не случалось.  
— Придется дождаться коронации, — со смешком ответил Томас.  
— Это очень сложно, — сказал Якоб, поглаживая кончиками пальцев складку брюк. — Столько ждать.  
Томас поднял руку и опустил ее на затылок Якоба.  
— Да. Совершенно невыносимо, — чуть изменившимся голосом сказал он.  
Якоб быстро расстегнул пуговицу на его брюках, потянул вниз застежку молнии. Томас приподнял бедра и свободной рукой приспустил брюки вместе с трусами, одновременно наклоняя голову Якоба вниз. Уперевшись рукой между ног Томаса, Якоб лизнул головку его члена. Томас застонал, сжимая волосы Якоба — немного больно, но терпимо.  
Томас мог быть принцем, королем, да хоть самим чертом — главным было то, как он тяжело дышал, как подавался вперед, когда Якоб вбирал его член в рот, медленно, двигая головой то вверх, то вниз, и с каждым разом опускаясь все ниже. Королевское кресло оказалось очень удобным, как будто специально сделанным для того, чтобы Якоб сначала довел Томаса почти до оргазма, а потом, содрав с себя джинсы, забрался сверху.  
Томас держал его за талию крепко, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, но Якоб был совсем не против. Наоборот, двинув коленями туда и сюда, Якоб нашел удобный угол и сам опустился на Томаса с не меньшей силой. Томас приподнялся и укусил его за нижнюю губу, снова застонав, уже сквозь зубы, и так и не отпускал все время, пока Якоб двигался — все быстрее, пока оба не содрогнулись почти одновременно.  
Тяжело дыша, Якоб почти упал на Томаса, не заботясь о том, что его сперма запачкает одежду их обоих, дернул головой, высвобождая губу, и уткнулся носом Томасу в шею. От Томаса пахло сексом, одеколоном и немного потом, а его руки, обнимающие Якоба, были такими теплыми, что Якоб почти забыл о том, где они находятся.  
Из блаженного забытья его вырвал громкий стук в дверь. Якоб подскочил, но Томас удержал его и крикнул:  
— Все вон!  
Он обнял Якоба еще крепче, укладывая обратно на себя, и сказал, улыбаясь своей обычной улыбкой:  
— У королевского статуса есть свои преимущества.  
Якоб не смог с ним не согласиться.

К преимуществам королевского статуса прикладывались и свои недостатки. В полной мере их Якоб ощутил утром, неуютно ежась в кровати, пока Томас разгребал бумаги. Поднос с бумагам и еще два с завтраком привез на передвижном столике невозмутимый, затянутый в ливрею слуга — наверное, именно он и назывался камердинером, но в этом Якоб все еще не был уверен. Но под его взглядом Якобу хотелось зарыться как можно глубже в подушки, а еще лучше — провалиться сквозь землю и очутиться где-нибудь в Австралии.  
— К черту это все, — сказал Томас, раздраженно швырнув стопку нераспечатанных конвертов обратно на поднос. — Сначала я хочу повидаться с братом. И мой пресс-секретарь должен присутствовать, конечно же.  
Пресс-секретарь подумал, что Австралия с каждой минутой становится все более привлекательным вариантом, и неловко выбрался из постели, едва не опрокинув чашку с кофе.  
Хотя бы в ванной его никто не трогал, а вот стоило из нее выйти… Их с Томасом окружило сразу несколько деловитых слуг, помогающих одеться. Якобу они скорее мешали, чем помогали, и в конечном итоге он просто выдернул пиджак (отлично скроенный, как раз по его фигуре) из рук «помощника» и принялся натягивать его самостоятельно. А вот Томас чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Якоб исподтишка наблюдал, как тот поворачивается перед зеркалом, совершенно естественно, не обращая на слуг никакого внимания, как будто рубашка и пиджак надевались на него сами по себе.  
Отстранившись на секунду, Якоб взглянул на Томаса совсем другими глазами и увидел то, чего он раньше не замечал, не имел возможности заметить. Крохотные мелочи в том, как Томас держался, как поворачивал голову, когда чужие пальцы поправляли ему воротник, какой прямой была его спина, как будто на него надевали не пиджак, а мундир, застегивающийся под самым подбородком.  
Томас был в своей стихии, и Якоб никак не мог понять, что он по этому поводу чувствует.  
А потом они снова ехали в лимузине с белыми сиденьями и черными стеклами, сквозь которые с улицы нельзя было разглядеть их лиц.  
Якоб даже не удивился, когда вместо больницы они приехали в очередной особняк, по роскоши не уступающий дворцу, в котором они остановились. Перед огромными двустворчатыми дверями, украшенными лепниной, Томас вдруг притих и бросил на Якоба мимолетный, почти незаметный взгляд. Якоб понял все правильно. Найдя его руку, он быстро сжал холодные пальцы и отпустил, становясь чуть позади, как и положено пресс-секретарю.  
Открывшаяся их взглядам комната резко контрастировала с обстановкой особняка. Если они и не ехали в больницу, то вот теперь они в нее попали: белые с зеленым стены, никель и хром, множество приборов и какой-то непонятный равномерный шум. Сначала Якоб увидел лицо человека, лежащего на кровати, потом — наполовину прикрытое простыней устройство у него на груди и понял, откуда шел этот шум.  
— Он не может даже дышать, — негромко сказал Томас, все еще стоя на пороге. — Технически… — он кашлянул, и Якоб еле удержался, чтобы не взять его снова за руку. — Технически он труп.  
Они прошли внутрь, и Томас опустился на стул возле кровати. Якоб встал за его спиной, готовый защищать, от чего защищать — сам не зная.  
— Таких прецедентов в истории Дании еще не было, — сказал Томас, неотрывно глядя на лежащего на кровати человека. — Каспер должен был бы оставаться королем до тех пор, пока дышит. Но он…  
Томас качнул головой, и Якоб положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Он не дышит. Сам — не дышит, — Якобу не было видно лица Томаса, но он знал, что Томас сейчас усмехается, слышал это по малейшим изменениям его интонаций. — Этого было достаточно, чтобы два года назад объявили, что король… Что король умер.  
Томас наклонился вперед и обеими руками взял руку, лежащую поверх простыни. Якобу показалось, что он сам чувствует, какая она тяжелая — тяжелая и теплая, совсем не такая, какие бывают у трупов, хотя сам он никогда не держал за руку труп. Ни настоящий, ни объявленный таковым.  
— Знаешь, я в детстве мечтал стать королем, — сказал Томас.  
Якоб не понял к кому он обращается — к нему или к тому, кто лежал на кровати.  
— Мне тогда казалось, что быть королем — это весело. Можно делать все, что хочешь, и никто тебе не указ. Каспер говорил мне про политику, про благо страны, но я никогда его не слушал.  
Якоб плотнее сжал пальцы на плече Томаса, но тот даже не пошевелился.  
— Это все неправильно, — шепотом сказал Томас. — Так не должно было быть. Каспер… Это он должен был быть королем и править долго и правильно. Ну, или Кристиан. Да кто угодно больше заслуживает этого, чем я.  
Якоб хотел было что-то сказать, но так и не открыл рот, вовремя сообразив, что Томасу сейчас совсем не до него.  
— Если ты меня слышишь сейчас, — Томас и до того шептал, но теперь его голос стал совсем тихим, так что Якоб еле различал, что он говорит, — если ты слышишь меня сейчас, Каспер… Я обещаю. Обещаю быть хорошим королем.

— Это мой младший брат, Янник, — представил Томас и усмехнулся. — То есть, если вдруг со мной что случится, он следующий.  
Янник скривил недовольную мину и увлеченно потряс протянутую руку Якоба:  
— Я желаю тебе долгой и счастливой жизни, дорогой брат. Живите, плодитесь и размножайтесь, сохраняйте величие датского королевского дома.  
Якоб нахмурил брови, но Томас, кажется, не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он хлопнул младшего брата по плечу, сказал куда-то в воздух между ними:  
— Пригляди за ним, — и испарился в неизвестном направлении.  
И вот тут-то Якобу стало по-настоящему страшно. Практически впервые за несколько дней, проведенных в Дании, Томас оставил его одного. И чем больше в соборе становилось людей, тем страшнее Якобу становилось. Ему хотелось бросить все и уйти. И уехать — как можно дальше отсюда.  
Траурный костюм душил его, как добротная паническая атака.  
После того, как прибыли журналисты и последние гости — скорбящие, — организатор и два его помощника принялись делить их на ряды и скамьи, начиная с последних.  
Якоб так и не услышал своего имени, хотя назвали уже даже Янника, чье место было в первом ряду.  
Якоб твердо решил, что это к лучшему.  
— Э, — громко сказал Янник, ухватив организатора за рукав. — А пресс-секретаря короля куда сажать изволите?  
Глаза организатора размером могли посоревноваться только с глазами Якоба. Журналисты уже с интересом поворачивались к ним с микрофонами.  
— Да вот, — растерялся организатор, — вот здесь и сажайте.  
И махнул куда-то в дальний угол крайней скамьи.  
«И слава богу», — подумал Якоб.  
— Ну да, — согласился Янник, крепко взял Якоба под локоть и потянул за собой. Дойдя до первого ряда скамей, он царственно махнул рукой, сдвигая премьер-министра и еще несколько политически значимых особ, и сел с самого края.  
Якоб медленно опустился на скамью между Янником и Кьером, чувствуя, как краснеют уши, а за ними следом и щеки.  
Премьер-министр смерил его холодным взглядом и тут же потерял всякий интерес.  
Зато Томас, торчащий своей кудрявой макушкой на балкончике кафедры, его заметил, но даже не улыбнулся — хотелось думать, что из-за наползающей на него камеры.  
Якоб медленно выдохнул и потянул галстук. В чем была необходимость надевать черный галстук под черную рубашку, он так и не понял. Зато сейчас чувствовал, как стремительно кончается воздух.  
— Если ты его снимешь, никто не заметит, — шепотом подсказал ему Янник. — А потом пойдем выпьем пива.  
— Думаю, Томаса еще долго не отпустят, — так же тихо ответил Якоб, поворачиваясь к Яннику, чтобы максимально незаметно стянуть с себя галстук и запихнуть его в карман пиджака.  
— Ну, вот как раз дернем по кружечке, пока кошку Томасину будут облизывать журналисты и верноподданные, — сосредоточенно шептал будущий кронпринц.  
— Уверен, он страшно бесится, если его так называть, — хмыкнул Якоб.  
— Тут, короче, есть отличный ресторанчик…  
Со скрипом открылись тяжелые двери, и неф залило светом и воздухом. Якоб набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и обернулся.  
Почетный караул в составе восьми человек нес между рядами скамеек гроб, обернутый флагом с королевским гербом. Веско чеканили шаг, подстраиваясь друг под друга. Тем гвардейцам, что пониже, приходилось держать гроб на руках, а не на плечах.  
— Вот так вот наш брат Кристиан из живого короля превратился в музейный экспонат, — патетично сказал Янник. — Сейчас гроб вынесут в залы, чтобы у всех была возможность проститься, будет толпа, толкучка, я сделаю книксен — и пойдем за пивом.  
Якоб пожал плечами.  
Даже если Янник и Томас не были родными братьями, одно их объединяло точно: согласие Якоба им требовалось разве что для протокола.

Ресторанчик и правда оказался отличным. Небольшим, уютным, полупустым, и единственным источником звука был телевизор над баром, на котором крутили — конечно же — похороны бывшего короля и прочувствованную речь будущего короля (насколько речь, начинающаяся со слов «В детстве я мечтал, как стану королем и объявлю войну Германии…», могла считаться прочувствованной). Якоб сел спиной к телевизору и сделал вид, что ничего этого не слышит.  
Янник вгрызался в сочный бургер с рваной свининой, с которого на тарелку капал густой брусничный соус. Якоб пил стаут, к которому ему бесплатно принесли промасленный крафтовый кулек картошки фри. Датчане редко делали что-то бесплатно, но сегодня, видимо, был такой день.  
Янник отложил недоеденный бургер, вытер рот и руки салфеткой и взялся за свое пиво. Сделав хороший глоток, он как будто бы начал недавно прерванный разговор:  
— Так где вы, говоришь, познакомились?  
Якоб поднял брови — он уж точно ничего по этому поводу не говорил. Но все-таки ответил:  
— В Германии.  
— Приятно, наверное, в другой стране встретить соотечественника, — хмыкнул Янник.  
— Наверное, — Якоб пожал плечами. — Я, честно говоря, не знал даже, что он, ну, датчанин. Ты понимаешь?  
Янник, к счастью, понимал.  
— Ну, вот такой вот он у нас датчанин. Американо-ирландский. Но какой есть… хотя знаешь, — Янник неожиданно нахмурился, — я думаю, было бы лучше, чтобы он в юбке плясал у костра в зеленых холмах, чем все это.  
— Юбка — это не Ирландия, — зачем-то поправил Якоб и тут же перебил сам себя: — Почему?  
— А у тебя как с отечественной новейшей историей дела?  
Якоб неожиданно даже для самого себя смутился и неопределенно помотал головой:  
— Я в Германии учился с пятнадцатого года.  
— Ну да это не важно, — отмахнулся Янник. — История, значит, такова. Папаша Каспера, который Петер, был нашим королем на протяжении сорока лет, а ныне покоится там же, где и Кристиан. Сын Петера, который как раз Каспер, успел погреть трон всего пять лет, после чего с ним случилось что-то, чему все еще никто до сих пор не может найти объяснения. Кома и трубки из всех мест. Кристиан был королем два года. Статистически все это для Томасины очень и очень плохо.  
Якоб нахмурился и потер переносицу.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать…  
— Я не хочу сказать. Просто мне все это не нравится.  
Якоб кивнул. Ему тоже это не очень нравилось. В конце концов, расстаться с парнем, потому что он стал королем — это одна история. А потому что он умер — это уже совсем другая. Трагичная.  
Якоб облизал пальцы от соли, незаметно для себя умяв всю картошку.  
— Я хочу надеяться, что Томас знает, что делает…  
«Тогда я совсем его не знаю», — подумал Якоб.  
— Либо он не знает, что делает, — в один голос с ним сказал Янник.

Пива оказалось неожиданно слишком много. Ну, или оно было чересчур крепкое. Якобу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на Томасе, но и в таком состоянии он понял, что с Томасом что-то не так.  
— У тебя на душ две минуты, — бросил Томас. — У тебя тоже, — добавил он, обращаясь уже к Яннику.  
Янник, который вызвался проводить Якоба до «королевских покоев», как он выразился, икнул и попытался встать по стойке «смирно».  
— Я не шучу, — отрубил Томас. — Государственный совет через десять минут. Жду вас обоих в кабинете. И в приличном виде.  
За его спиной Янник состроил Якобу гримасу, но тому было уже не до смеха.  
Томас был в бешенстве.  
Впервые за все время их знакомства Якоб видел Томаса в бешенстве, и это приводило в чувство почище холодного душа.  
К кабинету его проводил Янник. Он же подтолкнул Якоба, заколебавшегося у дверей, внутрь, прошептав:  
— Приказ короля не обсуждается.  
Якоб мотнул наскоро просушенной полотенцем головой и переступил порог.  
В кабинете уже были Томас и Кьер: первый сидел во главе стола, и при взгляде на него Якобу вдруг захотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться. Второй выглядел так же невозмутимо, как обычно, но все равно воздухом в кабинете можно было дробить камни.  
— Объявляю Государственный совет открытым, — сказал Томас, едва Якоб и Янник уселись на стулья.  
— Позвольте спросить, Ваше Высочество, — тут же подал голос Кьер, но Томас не дал ему договорить.  
— Я знаю правила, премьер-министр Кьер, — сказал он, и Якоб невольно поежился, настолько явными были металлические нотки в его голосе. — Бруун Ларсен имеет право присутствовать на Государственном совете как будущий член королевской семьи. Еще вопросы?  
Янник присвистнул.  
Якоб наклонил голову, чувствуя, как начало полыхать жаром лицо.  
— Никаких вопросов, Ваше Высочество, — спустя еле заметную паузу ответил Кьер.  
— В таком случае вопросы у меня, премьер-министр Кьер.  
Даже не поднимая головы, Якоб как будто воочию видел, как Томас подался вперед, упираясь в столешницу сжатыми кулаками.  
— Скажите, премьер-министр Кьер, какими соображениями вы руководствовались, когда предлагали мне распустить фолькетинг?  
Если до этого воздухом в кабинете можно было дробить камни, то сейчас им можно было мельчить алмазы.  
— Более того, премьер-министр Кьер, — Томас говорил негромко, но от звука его голоса Якоба пробило мгновенной дрожью, — какими соображениями вы руководствовались, когда предлагали мне набрать новый фолькетинг из представителей вашей собственной партии? Вы считаете меня идиотом?  
— Я этого не предлагал, Ваше Высочество, — запротестовал Кьер.  
Якоб бросил на него быстрый взгляд — на Томаса ему смотреть не хотелось. Кьер сидел очень прямо, высоко подняв подбородок, и как будто полностью игнорировал Якоба и Янника.  
— Конечно, напрямую вы этого не предлагали, премьер-министр Кьер, — в этот раз обращение к Кьеру Томас как будто выплюнул. — Вы предлагали совсем чуть-чуть подтасовать результаты выборов, чтобы большинство голосов получили те люди, которые вам нужны.  
Янник внезапно рассмеялся, и Якоб вздрогнул.  
— Вот как, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Якоб. — Каспер отказался, да? И Кристиан…  
Интересно, какое наказание за такое неуважение к бывшим королям полагается, мельком подумал он. Просто так взять — и назвать их по именам. Наверняка какое-то полагается…  
— Ваши обвинения смехотворны, — тяжело сказал Кьер.  
— Вот как, — сказал Томас.  
Якоб наконец решился взглянуть на него. Томас смотрел только на Кьера, точно так, как Якоб себе и представлял: устремившись вперед всем телом, набычившись. Таким Якоб видел Томаса впервые в жизни — и почему-то вспомнил, как Томас примерял костюм перед зеркалом. Ему очень не хватало сейчас мундира и шпаги.  
— Я… выражаю вам свое недоверие, премьер-министр Кьер, — слова Томаса упали в сгустившийся воздух и опустились на дно, тяжелее камня.  
Если Кьер и изменился в лице, Якоб этого не заметил, может, потому что никак не мог решить, на кого более пристально смотреть: на Кьера или Томаса.  
— Это значит?.. — наконец спросил Кьер.  
— Это значит, что у вас есть двадцать четыре часа, чтобы покинуть Данию, — с отвращением сказал Томас. — После этого, если ваше присутствие до сих пор будет марать землю моей страны, вы будете объявлены в розыск. Я не делаю этого прямо сейчас исключительно из уважения к тому, что вы делали для Дании до того, как решили… Решили, что лучше всех знаете, что для нее благо.  
Кьер кивнул и встал. На Томаса он больше не глядел.  
— Благодарю вас, Ваше Высочество, — сказал он.  
— Ты убил моих братьев.  
Якоб вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресла, слыша, как Янник напротив втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Возможно, вам не стоит принимать скоропалительных решений, Ваше Высо…  
— Вон! — выкрикнул Томас.  
Якоб очень медленно расслабил сжатые пальцы и поднял голову, поглядев на Янника. Тот смотрел не на него — на Томаса.  
Якобу на Томаса смотреть не хотелось, и он проводил взглядом Кьера, который покинул кабинет, до самого порога сохранив как минимум внешнее достоинство.  
Янник, кажется, что-то говорил после того, как Кьер ушел — Якоб не был в этом уверен. Опьянение, на время прогнанное душем и эмоциями, вернулось внезапно, навалилось на Якоба душным одеялом, зажав голову в тиски, и меньше всего ему хотелось прислушиваться к тому, что обсуждали между собой братья-принцы.  
Томас, кажется, понял его состояние и не трогал до тех пор, пока за ними обоими не захлопнулась тяжелая резная дверь. Якоб опустился в кресло и потер виски, сильно надавливая кончиками пальцев.  
— Ты как? — голос Томаса оказался совсем рядом.  
Якоб открыл глаза, только сейчас осознав, что несколько секунд сидел, зажмурившись, и за это время Томас успел подойти и опуститься на колени рядом с его креслом.  
— Ты действительно будешь хорошим королем, — свой голос Якоб слышал как будто со стороны.  
Томас смотрел в упор, непонимающе хмурясь. Вздохнув, Якоб протянул к нему руки, и Томас подался вперед — как много раз до этого. Якоб уткнулся лицом в его шею и шумно потянул носом, вдыхая запах Томаса, знакомый до последней нотки даже сквозь дорогой парфюм.  
— Ты будешь хорошим королем, — повторил Якоб и прижался губами к шее Томаса над воротником рубашки.  
— Почему-то мне не нравится, как это звучит, — пробормотал Томас, но придвинулся еще ближе, осторожно трогая кончиками пальцев кожу Якоба над ремнем брюк.  
Вместо ответа Якоб резко встал, утянув Томаса за собой. Стоя, они были почти одного роста — очень удобно, чтобы целоваться, чем Якоб и занялся. Губы у Томаса сначала были твердые, но потом расслабились, открылись навстречу Якобу. Как и весь он сам. Теплый, податливый, такой… нужный.  
Матрас на роскошной кровати спружинил под их телами, а край балдахина закачался, мазнув кистями по лицу сначала Томаса, а потом Якоба. Якоб на мгновение застыл, мотнул головой и взглянул на Томаса сверху вниз.  
Томас смотрел в ответ горячо и открыто, слегка улыбаясь. Как всегда.  
Но сегодня в этой улыбке Якоб видел то, чего никогда раньше не замечал — или не хотел замечать.  
— Ты будешь хорошим королем, — снова сказал он и, прежде чем Томас поморщился, продолжил: — И я буду самым верным твоим подданным.  
Говоря, Якоб сместился ниже и расстегнул брюки Томаса. Тот, если и хотел что-то сказать, в этот момент забыл об этом и приподнялся, подставляясь под руки Якоба.  
Якоб смотрел на Томаса неотрывно все время, пока гладил его живот и бедра, пока стаскивал с него брюки и трусы. Отвлекался на секунду, чтобы поцеловать обнажившуюся кожу, мягко убирая край рубашки, и снова поднимался, глядя на то, как Томас вздыхает и улыбается, поднимаясь под ним, запрокидывая голову и снова возвращаясь на подушки.  
Якоб смотрел, впитывая каждую деталь. Запоминая.  
Запоминая, как Томас морщится и кусает губы от несильной боли, когда Якоб медленно, осторожно, как будто в первый раз, входит в него. Запоминая, как руки Томаса пробегают по его рукам, стискивая над локтями, и падают обратно на постель. Запоминая, как Томас открывает глаза и смотрит на него немного мутным от желания взглядом, тут же беззвучно охая в ответ на резкое движение Якоба.  
Якоб поднял Томаса, прижимая к себе и впитывая всем телом каждый его вздох.  
— Я буду самым верным твоим подданным, — прошептал Якоб, продолжая двигаться, — но я не буду твоей… королевой.  
Томас замер в его руках.  
— Стой, — сказал он и негромко вскрикнул, когда Якоб, не слушая, снова двинул бедрами, — стой-стой-стой.  
Когда Томас отодвинулся, Якоб подавил желание застонать самому — от почти физической боли из-за неудовлетворенного желания обоих.  
— Стой, — повторил Томас. — Ты — что?  
Якоб сел на край кровати и потер лицо.  
— Это ты так решил попрощаться? — голос Томаса звенел, и Якобу снова не хотелось смотреть ему в лицо. — Из-за… Из-за чего вообще?  
— Из-за того, что ты меня не спросил, — глухо ответил Якоб.  
— Хорошо.  
Смятое их телами покрывало зашуршало, когда Томас отодвигался еще дальше от Якоба — невообразимо далеко, так, что протянутой руки не хватило бы, чтобы до него дотянуться.  
— Я спрашиваю сейчас. Ты выйдешь за меня?  
— Нет, — уронил Якоб и встал с кровати.  
В паху неприятно ныло, и он поморщился, переступая между смятыми брюками, его и Томаса, сплетенными в плотный комок.  
— Видимо, я должен был спросить раньше, — сказал Томас.  
Якоб поежился.  
— Видимо, — неопределенно сказал он. — Я…  
— О боги, нет, только не заводи опять волынку про то, что будешь верноподданным, хорошо?  
Якоб пожал плечами и наклонился, выуживая свою одежду из неразберихи ткани на полу.  
— Я тебе много чего не сказал.  
Якоб ничего не ответил, неловко, стоя на одной ноге, натягивая на себя брюки.  
Голос Томаса нагнал его уже возле порога:  
— Коронацию хоть посмотри.  
— И мысли не было пропустить, Ваше Высочество, — ответил Якоб, не заботясь о том, услышит ли его Томас, и шагнул за порог спальни.

Якоб успел уже забыть, как сильно здесь дует. Пронзительный морской ветер, выдувающий все мысли, алкоголь, душу.  
Якоб нахохлился и спрятал руки в карманы брюк. Куртку он не забрал — ничего не забрал.  
Что делать дальше — он не знал. Куда — дальше?  
Как-то так само собой получилось, что больше его никто нигде не ждал.  
Решение, как обычно, оказалось куда проще, чем казалось. Кое-кто все-таки ждал. Но, наверное, если бы Якоб был трезв и не был расстроен, то он бы ни за что не принял это решение.  
Якоб поднял руку, и скоро перед ним притормозил старенький гольф-гибрид синего цвета. Якоб наклонился и заглянул в окно пассажирского сидения. Из машины на него смотрела женщина средних лет.  
— Тебе куда? — спросила она.  
Якоб на мгновение подумал, что выглядит совершенно по-идиотски — на ветру в черной рубашке и, кажется, чужих брюках. И только желание свалить отсюда не позволило ему прямо сейчас уйти.  
— Вы в Копенгаген?  
— А куда тут еще ехать? — весело спросила женщина.  
Якоб попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но у него получилось не очень хорошо.  
— Высадите меня где-нибудь на подъезде? Мне в Люнгбю, — откинув сомнения, Якоб уже сел в машину и пристегнулся.  
— А я не спешу, — ответила женщина, с интересом его рассматривая. — Могу сделать крюк.  
Якоб кивнул, кажется, собирался поблагодарить, но уже прислонился головой к холодному окну и закрыл глаза.

Мама была дома. Это просто магия какая-то — мама всегда оказывалась дома, когда была нужна.  
Якоб прислонился плечом к дверному косяку и попытался улыбнуться.  
— Привет, мам. Я тут, знаешь, на конференцию приехал. С этим… Королевским биологическим обществом. А тут такое… Вот, я решил зайти. Надоело мне.  
Мама некоторое время смотрела на него, поджав губы, точно так же, как делал это Якоб — а затем обняла.  
Якоб молчал. Мама молчала. Потом она отпустила его, ухватила под локоть и потянула на кухню. Якоб скинул ботинки уже на ходу.  
— Ты не замерз? — спросила мама. — Почему без куртки?  
— Да как-то… — невнятно промямлил Якоб.  
— Мясные шарики с картошкой? Эблекейе с кофе?  
Якоб помолчал, подпирая кулаком щеку.  
Их кухня была все такой же. Его мама была все такой же. Люнгбю был все таким же — тихим и пустынным.  
И все было другим.  
— Кофе.  
Мама поставила перед ним его старую кружку с логотипом «Люнгбю Болдклаб» и высокий прозрачный стакан с яблочным пирогом и взбитыми сливками, положила рядом ложку и села напротив.  
— Якоб… — осторожно начала мама.  
— Ммм? — неопределенно протянул Якоб, сунув в рот ложку с огромным куском пирога, чтобы выиграть время.  
— Тут, знаешь, в новостях было…  
Якоба продрало дрожью.  
— Ты и король…  
Якоб с трудом сглотнул едва пережеванный пирог.  
— Мам, да ты что, какой «я и король»! Никакого «я и короля» нет, это просто глупая шутка, из которой журналисты раздули такую историю. Сама понимаешь, всем нужны скандалы-интриги-расследования перед коронацией.  
Якоб почувствовал, как краснеет удушающей волной — сначала щеки, потом скулы, лоб и уши. Якоб спрятал лицо в кружке с кофе.  
Мама неопределенно угукнула и встала из-за стола.  
— Ну да, конечно… Где бы вам познакомиться.  
Якоб сдавленно хмыкнул.  
— И ты надолго?  
— Не знаю. У меня каникулы, так что пока я тут.  
— Хорошо, — ответила мама и принялась составлять посуду в посудомойку.

— Коронация, — сказала мама.  
Она сидела на диване, вытянув ноги, перед большим телевизором. Под рукой у нее стояла кружка с кофе и вазочка с печеньем.  
— Пойдем смотреть.  
— Не-е, — протянул Якоб. — У меня пролетарская аллергия на все эти королевские приблуды.  
И ушел в свою комнату, захватив с кухни пакет чипсов. Улегся на свою кровать, которая неприятно заскрипела, и включил трансляцию в телефоне.  
Но тихо-тихо, чтобы мама не услышала.  
Якоб открыл пачку чипсов, краем глаза поглядывая на новостной выпуск, предваряющий церемонию. Пресс-секретарь королевского двора — настоящий пресс-секретарь, а не вот это вот все — давал комментарий по поводу неожиданной отставки премьер-министра и грядущих выборов нового. У настоящего пресс-секретаря был стеклянный взгляд и натянутая улыбка. И оттопыренные уши, которые страшно бесили Якоба.  
Якоб перестал терзать чипсы, накрыл пакетом телефон и лег на спину, раскинув руки и глядя в потолок.  
Потолок был прежним — с неравномерно наклеенным фосфоресцирующими звездами, которые светились в темноте. И люстра в виде солнечной системы.  
Якоб на память перечислил все планеты системы, стараясь не думать. И все равно не удержался — соскользнул в пучину маленького ментального ада.  
С тех пор, как Якоб проспался и выспался, он ненавидел себя. Никого и никогда он так не ненавидел, как себя.  
Не потому что он все испортил — а потому что испугался.  
Он должен был сказать: «Я хочу быть с тобой, но не готов к публичности. Это меня пугает. Это не для меня». А что он сказал? «Я не хочу быть твоей королевой». Да еще и в такой момент…  
Эталонный образчик уязвленного мужского эго, молодец, Бруун Ларсен.  
Но он же хотел сказать совсем не это.  
Якоб нашарил рукой подушку, выдернул из-под одеяла и накрыл ею лицо. Умереть не хотелось, но стыдно было ужасно. Не было ничего хуже, чем расставаться так — не договорив, не поняв и не попытавшись объясниться.  
Как там сказал Томас — «я многого тебе не сказал»?  
Конечно, например, что он — принц. Вот только… он, может, и говорил. Томас столько всего говорил — а Якоб ему никогда не верил. Просто потому что все это не могло быть правдой — как не могло быть правдой то, что он трахается с будущим королем.  
А оно вон как оказалось.  
Якоб убрал с лица подушку, подмял ее под себя и вырыл из-под чипсов телефон.  
Камера уже налетала на Фредериксборг. Якоб был там в последний раз в шестом классе и подумать не мог, что в замке до сих пор проводят коронации.  
— Все уже готово к коронации, которая начнется с минуты на минуты, — вещал голос телеведущей.  
В нижнем углу экрана даже менялись секунды, отсчитывая время до часа Х.  
Якоб подпер голову рукой и несколько раз моргнул. В глазах было мутно.  
— Подготовка к коронации началась в тот же день, когда поступило известие о смерти короля Кристиана, — продолжала вещать ведущая. — Специально для этого дня был освобожден от экспозиции один из залов на четвертом этаже.  
Виды с квадрокоптера сменились отснятыми заранее кадрами, как экспозицию, посвященную датскому искусству двух прошлых веков, перемещают в соседние помещения. Взгляд Якоба зацепился за картину Сартмана, выглядящую совершенно буднично — если не понимать всей трагичности ситуации. На картине страдающий от шизофрении король Кристиан VII пытался проткнуть шпагой попугая, в то время как совсем рядом его жена играла со своим любовником в шахматы.  
— Королевские приблуды, — проворчал себе под нос Якоб.  
Почему-то только сейчас он утвердился в своем решении — да, он поступил некрасиво (да уебищно он поступил, если честно), зато — правильно. Королевская шизофрения, фаворитки и гонения премьер-министров — это все было не для него.  
— Будущий король, не предполагавший столь скорого восхождения на престол, долгое время путешествовал по Европе. Объяснял он это возможностью знакомиться с новыми людьми. Кроме того, как всем известно, его родители жили в Америке, куда, в свою очередь, эмигрировали из Ирландии.  
— Хватит пиздеть, — прошипел Якоб.  
Будто послушавшись, минуты и секунды в нижнем углу экрана сменились нулями. Загремели фанфары.  
Якоб зарылся в подушку, из своего укрытия поглядывая на экран.  
Томасу очень шел парадный мундир. Как Якоб и думал — со шпагой и парадной лентой.  
Якоб закрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
«Ебу и плачу», — вот что он подумал по этому поводу.  
Сам антураж коронации мало чем отличался от похорон короля. Тот же длинный проход, те же лавки с именитыми гостями, толпы журналистов за скамьями. Белое, золотое, голубое. Все страшно помпезно, удушающе даже на расстоянии.  
Сама по себе коронация давно потеряла религиозный — а значит, свой основной — смысл. Все это было просто красиво и просто бессмысленно. По лицам гостей — а особенно по лицу Янника, которого, конечно же, показали крупным планом — это было особенно видно.  
За спиной Томаса в вольготной позе, выпятив бедро, стоял ангел в многослойном одеянии. Из-за позы одно крыло было направлено вверх, а другое вниз. Оператор взял такой ракурс, что получилось, будто эти крылья распахнуты над головой Томаса, который в камеру принципиально не смотрел.  
Якоб спрятал лицо в подушку. Смотреть не хотелось. Точнее, хотелось, но не сейчас. Не в этой ситуации. Даже сейчас Якобу было страшно — от того, что журналисты все-таки когда-нибудь его найдут. А если не найдут, то раздуют историю еще хуже — как только им это понадобится.  
Наверное, нужно будет вернуться в Германию. Снова поступить в университет. Ну и продолжить жить, как жил до появления в его жизни настоящего принца.  
Якоб, предаваясь размышлениям, упустил переход от торжественного начала церемонии к торжественной речи нового короля. Точнее, все еще будущего короля, но уж в этом-то у Якоба не было сомнений.  
А Томас, судя по лицу, собирался ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, вроде того, что он в детстве мечтал объявить Германии войну — только что-нибудь еще хуже, все-таки коронация, важный день, как-никак.  
— Я тут, знаете, полночи провел в интернете, — начал он, и Якоб спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Ему казалось, что он услышал, как где-то застрелился пресс-секретарь, или кто там у них должен писать речи этому оболтусу.  
— Нет, не подумайте ничего плохого! — продолжил Томас, задорно улыбаясь.  
У Якоба, который взглянул между пальцев, перехватило дыхание. Вот черт кудрявый. Станет самым дурацким и самым любимым королем Дании в истории, видимо.  
— Я же должен был подготовиться, чтобы не налажать.  
Если составитель речей не застрелился до этого, то сейчас — наверняка.  
Камера охватила зал — напряженные, недоумевающие лица. И пытающийся скрыть улыбку Янник.  
— Русский царь вот, как я понял, написал письмо. А испанский — выступил с речью. Я тоже подумал, может, написать письмо? Но потом решил, что это будет как-то некрасиво, коронацию все-таки так долго готовили.  
Якоб нахмурился, ни черта не понимая. Будто поняв, что странная пауза затянулась, Томас снова улыбнулся и посмотрел прямо в камеру:  
— Я был и остаюсь датским подданным. Но датским королем я быть не могу и не хочу. Я отрекаюсь в пользу своего младшего брата.  
Якоб снова закрыл лицо руками. Кровь шумела в ушах, голову аж пекло. Пульс зашкаливал.  
— Сука, — тихо пробормотал Якоб, — какой же ты позер. Какая же сволочь.  
Что было дальше, Якоб уже не смотрел — оттолкнул телефон подальше, снова перевернулся на спину, раскинул руки и принялся считать звезды на потолке. Он мог представить, что сейчас творится не только во Фредериксборге, но и во всей Дании. Да что там в Дании — датчане ведь есть и за пределами страны сказок.  
Дверь его комнаты распахнулась.  
— Ты видел, видел? — очень проницательно спросила мама.  
— Нет, не видел. Что там? — спросил Якоб, закусив губу изнутри и все еще смотря на звезды.  
— Король отрекся!  
— Да здравствует новый король? — зачем-то спросил Якоб.  
— Дурак ты, — ответила мама и ушла.  
— Сам дурак, — буркнул Якоб, переворачиваясь на живот и дотягиваясь до телефона.  
Но обращался он, конечно же, не к ней.

Якоб хотел предложить встретиться где-нибудь в Копенгагене, но Томас все решил сам — как всегда. Знакомиться с мамой — значит, знакомиться с мамой.  
Якоб не знал, как они это переживут — как мама переживет знакомство со свежеотрекшимся королем, как он сам переживет эту знаменательную встречу.  
— Я открою, — сказал Якоб.  
И действительно открыл.  
Томас стоял перед дверью, чуть улыбаясь и спрятав руки за спину. В простых джинсах, белой футболке и черной куртке. Ну не король же. И даже не принц.  
Якоб прислонился щекой к двери, молча и по-дурацки улыбаясь в ответ.  
— Кто там? — мама замерла в дверях своей кухни, когда Якоб открыл дверь пошире, приглашая Томаса войти.  
— Король, — удивленно протянула мама, мгновение пожевала губы и оборвала сама себя: — Нет, не король! Я все видела!  
— Мам, — сказал Якоб, продолжая прижиматься щекой к внутренней двери. — Это Томас, мой парень.  
Мама закатила глаза — но не для того, чтобы упасть в обморок, а чтобы выразить все, что она думает по поводу сыновьих попыток обмануть мать.  
— Поздоровайся хоть, — укорила она Якоба. — Он, может, больше и не король, но хоть какие-то нормы приличия же должны соблюдаться.  
И ушла, не обратив внимания на то, что сама не поздоровалась.  
Томас рассмеялся как дурак, а затем резко оборвал себя.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Томас перестал улыбаться — и уж этого Якоб пережить не мог.  
— Привет, кошка Томасина, — весело сказал он.  
Томас скривился, но спорить не стал. Вместо этого снял куртку и по-хозяйски убрал ее в гардероб под пристальным взглядом Якоба.  
— Помнишь, как мы познакомились?  
— Ну да, — ответил Якоб, мимоходом оглянувшись на приоткрытую дверь кухни. — Ты спросил, есть ли в Дортмунде какие-то достопримечательности…  
— И ты ответил, что только одна, — Томас сделал к нему шаг и замер. — Но ты завтра уезжаешь, поэтому если я хочу познакомиться поближе, то сейчас самое время.  
Якоб улыбнулся, наклонив голову к плечу. Ждал, к чему все это приведет.  
Томас взял его за руку. Даже скорее — взял его руку в свои. Осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по кисти, по костяшке, по указательному пальцу.  
— Ну и что там про знакомство. Время еще не прошло?  
Якоб только покачал головой и сам взял его за руку.  
— Привет, меня зовут Томас.  
— Просто Томас?  
Якоб все еще держал его за руку, поэтому все это выглядело как дурацкая сценка. Точно так, как они и любили.  
— Просто Томас. Я из Дании.  
— Привет, Томас, — терпеливо ответил Якоб. — Меня зовут Якоб, и я тоже из Дании. Что дальше?  
— А еще я дальтоник, — выпалил Томас, сжимая его пальцы. — Совершенно не различаю красный и зеленый.  
— Ну да, конечно, — рассмеялся Якоб. — Разувайся.  
— Да я серьезно! — ответил Томас, стягивая с себя ботинки одной рукой, потому что за другую его все еще держал Якоб.  
— Да я верю, верю. Пойдем.  
Они прошли мимо кухни, как по минному полю, тихонько, шикая друг на друга и хихикая, как подростки.  
— Куда мы идем? — шепотом спросил Томас.  
— В мою детскую комнату.  
Глаза Томаса загорелись — так знакомо и тепло, что Якоб остановился у двери, переводя дыхание. Томас прижался сзади, положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
— И кровать — детская?  
— Детская, маленькая и очень скрипучая, — быстро ответил Якоб и дернул ручку двери. — Добро пожаловать.  
Томас так и стоял у него за спиной, оглядывая комнату.  
— У тебя тут миленько, — сказал он.  
Якоб немного смутился.  
— Ну, конечно, это не королевские покои, — сказал он.  
Томас рассмеялся, и его теплое дыхание защекотало Якобу ухо. Якоб тоже заулыбался и ойкнул, когда Томас укусил его за мочку — царапнул зубами и несильно потянул, от чего у Якоба внезапно ослабли колени.  
— Я как-нибудь это переживу, — пробормотал Томас, не разжимая зубы.  
Его руки прошлись по талии Якоба, задирая футболку, и Якоб запрокинул голову. Он даже умудрился не застонать, когда Томас зажал пальцами его соски и слегка потеребил — хотя очень хотелось.  
И еще больше хотелось, когда Томас стягивал с него футболку, целуя шею и плечи сзади, небольно прикусывая кожу, гладя и прижимаясь грудью к спине. А когда они оба оказались на его, Якоба, кровати, ему пришлось вжаться лицом в подушку, настолько сильным стало желание стонать в ответ на каждое движение Томаса.  
Томас не торопился, словно изучал Якоба, открывал его заново — и Якоб открывался ему навстречу, насколько вообще можно открываться, лежа на животе под человеком, с которым до этого занимался сексом бессчетное количество раз. И как будто впервые.  
Когда Томас привстал, Якоб повернул голову и сунул руки под подушку, устраиваясь удобнее. Нашарил ладонями крошки от недавно съеденных чипсов и смутился, но тут же забыл об этом, наблюдая, как Томас снимает футболку, как встряхивает черными кудрями и улыбается, поймав его взгляд.  
А потом Томас вернулся на кровать, и Якоб снова уткнулся в подушку, закусывая мягкую, пахнущую лавандой ткань.  
От этого движения Томаса ощущались еще острее, и когда он грубовато вцепился пальцами в бедра Якоба, входя, Якоб все же не выдержал и глухо застонал. Томас почти лег на него сверху, двигаясь медленно и нежно, целуя и покусывая выпирающие позвонки шеи и ниже, между лопаток, безошибочно находя те точки на теле Якоба, от прикосновения к которым, он знал — они оба знали, — у Якоба перехватывало дыхание.  
Кровать действительно скрипела, но им обоим это уже стало неважно. Все стало неважно, кроме их тяжелого дыхания в унисон, кроме касаний и толчков. Кроме того, как Якоб чувствовал Томаса на себе и в себе. Кроме того, насколько это все было… правильно.  
Томас поднял Якоба к себе, зажимая ему рот ладонью, и на миг остановился. Якоб нетерпеливо дернулся, насаживаясь глубже, сильнее, чувствуя, как Томас вздрагивает — точно так же, как только что вздрагивал Якоб. И в какой-то момент дрожь их тел стала общей, соединяя их в единое целое.  
А потом они оба упали на кровать, отозвавшуюся недовольным скрипом, чуть более громким, чем до этого, и долго лежали, не находя в себе сил, чтобы оторваться друг от друга.  
Наконец Якоб пошевелился, и Томас скатился с него — чтобы тут же обнять и притянуть к себе.  
— Скажи, — сказал Якоб и откашлялся. — Почему?  
— Ммм? — невразумительно пробормотал Томас, медленно гладя его по спине.  
— Ну… — Якоб хмыкнул. — Мне, конечно, льстит думать, что ради меня ты отказался от короны, но я понимаю, что это не так. Ты же обещал тогда… Ну, Касперу…  
Томас рассмеялся. Якоб осторожно приподнял голову и подпер ее рукой, внимательно глядя в лицо Томасу.  
— Я подумал, — начал Томас и снова рассмеялся, когда Якоб скептично поднял бровь. — Нет, правда подумал!  
Якоб покивал, вызвав у Томаса новый смешок.  
— Я подумал, — повторил Томас, улыбаясь, — что быть хорошим королем в моем случае — это вообще им не быть.  
— Ты спас Данию, — серьезным голосом сказал Якоб.  
Томас расхохотался и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его.


End file.
